ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
DXW Hardcore Halloween 2019
Card DXW World Heavyweight Championship Adam Oliver © vs. Maximillion Pegasus DXW International Women's Championship Sakura Hagiwara © vs. Lord Dominator Neverland Rules Match for the DXW World Tag Team Championship The Lost Boys (Mokuba Kaiba & Timmy Turner) © vs. The Masters of Society (Nobuyuki Sugou & HIM) DXW Social Network Championship Tsukune Aono © w/Kenny Rodriguez vs. Perfect Cell Mira Fallegeros vs. Juri Sanada DXW International Championship Jason Walker © vs. Duke Devlin w/"The Breeze" Tyler Mattias Clement DXW World Heavyweight Championship #1 Contender's Match Gladion vs. Ash Ketchum DXW International Women's Tag Team Championship The JFC (Shantae & Risky Boots) © vs. The Feisty Outlaws (Elizabeth Caledonia "Calamity" Ashe & Josephine Clench) w/"The Warden" Louise Walker Preshow DXW Mixed Tag Team Championship Kohaku & Jade Storm © vs. Serge & Kid HardcoreHalloween2K19Preshow.jpg HardcoreHalloween2K19DXWInternationalWomensTagTeamChampionship.jpg HardcoreHalloween2K19GladionvAshKetchum.jpg HardcoreHalloween2K19DXWInternationalChampionship.jpg HardcoreHalloween2K19MiraFallegerosvJuriSanada.jpg HardcoreHalloween2K19DXWSocial NetworkChampionship.jpg HardcoreHalloween2K19DXWWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg HardcoreHalloween2K19DXWInternationalWomensChampionship.jpg HardcoreHalloween2K19DXWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg Results *1. Shantae hits Ashe with Magic Kiss to make a pinfall, but Ashe kicks out at two. Shantae tags Risky Boots in to go for Magic Treasure until the crowd boos as Sada & Nari of Flower Teen Kill Team Go arrives to the stage to distract Shantae & Risky Boots. Ashe counters and Josephine jumps Shantae from behind. Josephine hits Shantae with Parasol Driver and Ashe hits Risky Boots with Outlaw Driver to make a pinfall victory. After the match while The Feisty Outlaws walks out in a celebration, Shantae helps Risky Boots back up until Michiko & Rin come out from the crowd to the 6-sided ring and jumps them from behind. Sada & Nari rush back to the ring and Flower Teen Kill Team Go laying the boots on Shantae & Risky Boots until the crowd explodes as Kyoko & Misako of River City Girls rushes to the ring and starts brawling with Sada & Nari. Shantae & Risky Boots are brawling with Michiko & Rin as well. Misako hits Nari with a right hand, Kyoko hits Sada with a spinning neckbreaker, Shantae hits Michiko with Ponytail Panic, and Risky Boots hits Rin with Flintlock Pistol. Flower Teen Kill Team Go retreats as Team WayForward celebrates in the ring. *2. After the match, Ash Ketchum and Gladion are both down as they're exhausted. Ash gets up and helps Gladion back up, then they shake each other's hands for the Code of Honor with a standing ovation. *3. After the match, Duke still locks Jason up with Figure 4 Leglock to make him pass out as the crowd boos at him. Tyler & Duke walk out of the ring in a celebration as the EMTs arrive to stretch an injured Jason Walker out of the arena to the nearby hospital. *6. Timmy goes for Fairly Odd-Driver to HIM, but Nobuyuki Sugou saves HIM as he hits Timmy from behind with a chop block then hits him with Brainwasher. Mokuba tries to get up until Nobuyuki goes for Brainwasher until the crowd explodes as the DXW Extreme Hall of Famer, Seto Kaiba arrives to the ring for his little brother's aid and hits Nobuyuki with a right hand to put Mokuba down. Seto hits Nobuyuki with Blue Eyes White Dragon Suplex (Dragon Suplex) through the table. HIM goes for Demon Claw, but Seto ducks and hits him with Ultimate Solution then walks out. Mokuba hits HIM with Kaibakaze as Timmy stalks Nobuyuki and hits him with Wish Cutter to make a double pinfall victory. After the match, Mokuba & Seto hug each other, and Peter Pan shakes Seto's hand, and Timmy shakes Seto's hand as well. *8. Adam goes for OWA-KO, but Pegasus counters as he pushes Adam to knock the referee Red Shoes out of the ring accidentally. Pegasus grabs a steel chair from under the ring, and he's about to hit him with the chair, but Adam counters with a clothesline and kicks the chair out of the ring then hits Pegasus with OWA-KO to make a pinfall, but the referee Red Shoes was still out cold. Shere Khan rushes to the ring and hits Adam with Bengal Fangs, then hops out of the ring, and Pegasus hits Oliver with Millennium Eye Neckbreaker and covers him as Shere Khan tosses the referee Red Shoes back in the ring as Pegasus makes a pinfall victory. After the match, the crowd cheers as Matt Kyle rushes from the crowd to the ring and hits Shere Khan & Pegasus from behind with a kendo stick. Kyle hits Shere Kahn with Nightmare Cutter then hits Pegasus with Kyle Krusher and walks out. Matt Kyle helps Adam out of the arena as Pegasus tries to get up in a huff to close the show but the lights went out. The lights came back on and Peter Pan appears in the ring with a big pop. And...he's cashing in as he hands the referee Red Shoes his Dream to Succeed briefcase. *9. Peter Pan cashes in his Dream to Succeed briefcase. After the bell rings, the members of The Masters of Society (Nobuyuki Sugou, HIM, & Black Ace) arrive to backfire Peter Pan's cash-in until the lights went out. The lights came back on and The Lost Boys (Yamcha, Mokuba Kaiba, Timmy Turner, Hope Estheim, Cabba, Makoto Itou, Asta, & Yuno) jumps The Masters of Society, especially Shere Khan by Asta & Yuno. Back in the ring, Pegasus is shocked after what he saw, but Peter Pan locks him up with Neverland Dream and hits him with Neverland Nightmare to make a pinfall victory. After the match, The Masters of Society retreats in a huff as The Lost Boys celebrates Peter Pan in the ring to close the show. Miscellaneous *It has been informed that the former DXW International Champion, Jason Walker just arrived at the hospital and the sad news is that he won't be able to compete. *Mauro Ranallo tells the viewers that tomorrow's DXW Aftermath that Blaineley O'Halloran will announce the 1st inductee of DXW Extreme Hall of Fame 2020. Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:DXW CPV's Category:2019